


To Clear the Head

by HardiganCaptain



Series: Fic Exchanges [3]
Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardiganCaptain/pseuds/HardiganCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another request from Alicat. If you haven't read her stuff I suggest you go to Tumblr and look up letshaveahardyparty. The woman is incredibly gifted</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Clear the Head

Press conferences are to be avoided at all costs, the fancy hotel rooms, the flashing cameras, the palm pressing. All of it was a hassle, or so he called it. If he was honest the whole thing made him nervous, constantly shifting, moving into corners so he never had to have someone at his back. The navy blue tie at his throat is wrinkled, his thick fingers constantly pulling at the knot to try and loosen it only to clumsily try to fix it at your questioning look. His shoulders keep rolling beneath the suit jacket, his fingers clenching and unclenching at his sides.

Shifting closer you slide your hand beneath the jacket to slowly rub circles on his lower back, the shirt damp, the muscles twitching with nervous energy. The move is subtle, but his eyes flick to you in warning before turning back to glare at the photographers who are moving through the crowd blinding their semi willing targets.

"I'm fine," he mutters, though the way his toothpick is rolling makes a liar of him as his lower back presses into you hand. "I just hate this, y'know? We're not movie stars or somethin, we're fighters. Why we gotta dress up all pretty?"

"It's what happens when you're good at what you do, everyone wants a piece of the action." You shrug, though you press a kiss to shoulder as you turn your head. Knowing his mood now, you know he'd storm out if you kissed his cheek, the cameras would be all over the both of you and it would make him livid. PDA to a minimum.

"I'll be back, I just," his eyes dart towards the entrance before sighing and turning towards the bathroom, "I gotta- No, I just need to get out of this crush, alright?"

"There's an empty conference room down the hall? Maybe you could take a minute to-"

Your words are cut off as he grabs your wrist and yanks you towards the door, several people turn their heads in your direction but they pass almost too quickly for you to recognize them. You barely have time to question what he's doing before he shoulders open a door and presses you against the wall. Your face is pressed against his shoulder as he leans against you, his heart fast under your hand as he kicks the door closed.

"Tommy?"

"I hate this, I like the fightin' but this is-"

"Big bad Conlon has stage fright, is that what this is?" your voice is teasing but the smile slips when his hot gaze lifts to meet yours.

"I'm thinkin' too much, that's my problem."

You know that tone, that slight curl to his mouth that makes his full lips go crooked. His hands move from your waist to your hips, thumbs slowly working the skirt of your dress up your thighs. Raising your eyebrow you push it back down and his hands away.

"No, no way. After the club I think I've filled my public lewdness quota for a lifetime."

"Really?" the toothpick rolls at the edge of his mouth as he grins, "I think I could top that."

"Tommy..."

"Yeah?" his voice is low, his lips trailing along your jaw, hands skimming over your hips to trail his fingers along the hem of your dress.

"We can't, I mean it, there are people right-"

"Who are all very busy posin' and being stuck up, prancin' around like they're God's great gift. They won't hear a thing if you're quiet..."

"You're not exactly a two stroke Honda, Tommy."

"Who said anythin' about sex? I just need to clear my head is all."

"What else would you- ... No. Oh no. Not happening, Conlon."

But he's already on his knees in front of you, hot eyes slowly trailing down as his palms glide up your calves. You're tempted to kick at him, tempted to keep telling him no but there's a tingle along your skin just at the thought of all those people right next door...

"We really shouldn't..."

"Nope." the tips of his fingers dip beneath the hem scraping your thighs with his nails, his head lowering to kiss the exposed skin, turning his head to spit the toothpick to the floor.

"It's a terrible idea..." your breath hitches when he lightly nips your thigh, hands moving upwards, his wrists pushing the skirt up to the tops of your thighs while his fingers slide beneath the underwear which is already damp.

"Absolutely, terrible..." his breath is hot on your inner thighs, his tongue lightly prodding as he shifts closer, his upper teeth scraping through the thin fabric.

"Jesus, I can't believe we're-"

"Just be quiet, okay? None of that screamin' you like to do at home."

"I don-"

Your hand flies to your mouth, stifling the sharp sound that was threatening to come out from between clenched teeth as he laved his tongue along you, pressing his tongue against your clit as his fingers slip past your underwear and slowly thrust in.

"You do," the vibration from his words causes a shiver to run up your spine, heat to pool low in your belly as he slowly tugs your underwear down before letting them fall around your ankles. "Just not here."

Whatever smart aleck remark you had is gone now, the fingers of your free hand sliding into his hair as he curls his tongue to lightly thrust inside, his teeth grinding against your clit. The slow licking makes your knees buckle, his hand on your calf moving your leg to his shoulder as the exhale through his nose breezes over you. Flicking the tip of his tongue over your clit he slowly slides two fingers inside twisting them before dragging them in and out slowly.

His hand smacks your hip sharply, a low sound coming from him that at first you don't realize wasn't just humming but a quick reminder to be quiet. Choking back the soft whines that had been rising from your throat, you arch hips into his mouth and fingers, a low moan echoing in your chest as he sucks hard causing white light to spark behind your eyes.

"Jesus, woman-" his voice is ragged as he moves to stand, letting your leg fall from his shoulder, pressing against you, rutting against your hip as he fingers you. His fingers pumping faster, the tips of his fingers digging as he presses his mouth to yours to try and stop the stream of quiet begging that's been falling from your lips without you realizing. "I said quiet, what part of that didn't you get?"

Your fingers fumble with the fastening of his slacks, forcing the zipper down with the back of your hand as you palm him, curling your fingers around his cock and stroking him as you pull it loose from it's confines.

"No, don't even think about-" he groans in your ear, thrusting into your hand as he twists his fingers inside you, his thumb grinding.

"Please, please, so close, I just-"

"I know, shhh, just shh, Jesus you're going to have everyone-" his fingers slip out, a savage pinch to your clit before grabbing your hips and sliding between your legs.

The first thrust is hard, the sound of your body slamming into the wall echoing in the empty room lost as you moan his name, squirming to get your legs around his hips as he begins pounding into you hard enough you feel the wall start to give. His broad hand covers your mouth, forcing you to breathe heavily through your nose, the other gripping your hip tight enough you can feel bruises forming.

"God, you are the noisiest-" he lets out a muttered curse as you orgasm, his hand slipping from your mouth to kiss you, tongue slipping inside your mouth to swallow his name on your lips.

Arching your body, nails digging into his back, your muffled shriek filling your ears as he slams into you, grinding as his hips jerk, the muscles on his back twitching. He doesn't let you down right away, his breath hot on your chest as he rests his forehead on your shoulder.

"Do you think they-"

"No, I mean, they couldn't really- Aren't these rooms kinda-"

"Get dressed."

Your cheeks are flushed, your mouth throbbing as you let the wall support you while he's hastily trying to tuck himself back into his pants.

"Dressed, now. Fuck." Kneeling down he grabs your underwear and tries to slide them back up your hips but you keep jumping at the feeling of his fingers on your skin. "If you don't stop looking at me like that we're going back to the room. Get these damn things on!"

It takes you five minutes to try and get yourself presentable, but you're sure that your hair isn't anywhere close to how you'd had it earlier. Your heels are in your hand because trying to balance on them and fix yourself just wasn't working. He presses a hard kiss to your lips, his fingers sliding along your neck and burying themselves into the hair you'd just tried to get back under control.

"They're gonna know." the words are muttered between kisses, and you can't help but laugh at the way he holds his body away from you as he does so.

"But they couldn't hear anything right? Right?"

"Nah, I don't think- Well you did get kinda-" he trails off at the horrified look on your face, leaning in for another hard kiss, nipping your lower lip. "Nah, babe, they didn't hear nothin'. We'll be fine."

He's wrong. Brendan's face is flushed when the two of you try to slip in, the magazine people swarming around you the moment you're spotted. You're thankful that Tommy's taking it so well until you realize that his hands are curled into tight fists. Paddy is so furious with you both that he shoos the people away and drags you to a corner to quietly seethe at you both making you feel like a child, staring at him helplessly while Tommy's fingers lightly skim the back of your hand.

"Of all the irresponsible, gutter born-"

"I told her to be quiet, Pops. It ain't my fault!"


End file.
